Could Anything Else Possibly Go Wrong?
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: It was the start of the Golden trio’s last year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore decides to make it special because it’s Harry’s last year. And it so happens that it is the dumbest stupidest idea ever because who is going to organize it all besides the heads:


My first attempt at a HGxDM fanfic. I hope you like it. As it is my first reviews are welcomed, and so are flamez. I don't care just say your opinion, k?

Summary: It was the start of the Golden trio's last year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore decides to make it special because it's Harry's last year. And it so happens that it is the dumbest stupidest idea ever because who is going to organize it all besides the heads: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. She's a mudblood, he's a ferret. What more could possibly go wrong?

------------------------

It was a bright a sunny day and Hermione restlessly waited at the train station for Harry and Ron to arrive.

'_Why aren't they here yet? The train leaves in an hour!' _she thought glancing at her watch every so often.

"Hey, 'Mione!! Is that you?" a voice called from behind. She twisted on her heel, and her now wavy hair spun onto her face.

"WOW 'Mione! You look gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed checking her out.

"GUYS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN!!??!" she screamed, her eyes burning with anger.

"We have been here for hours waiting for you!" Ron said, holding one hand in front of his face for defense

"Huh?" She looked confused, her eyes wide.

"We just didn't recognize you since you look so different. We were looking for a bushy haired girl, dressed like a nerd, with her hair basically looking like it was electrified. We were CERTANLY not expecting you to look like that!" Ron said, standing straight again, pointing at her clothes at hair.

"Huh?" she said again, eyes still wide. She did look different, and she admitted it. Her hair was now wavy, in perfect loops down to the middle of her back, she wore make up (that's a first), and was dressed in a light pink tank top, and a hazel brown miniskirt. Paired with a nice pair of pink and brown flip flops, and accessories (bracelets...a lot of them, a necklace, and long hoop earrings) Hermione looked like she was going to Fashion Week in Paris, not school. She had matured greatly, and Ron and Harry took notice of her curvy figure, her pulp breasts, and nice butt. Her legs we nice and long...and Ron couldn't peel his eyes from her.

Harry on the other hand thought Ginny to be a slight more beautiful. Her long red hair was now up to her butt, and she had nice breasts...(not too big or small) and a nice body...and good legs. So it was decided. Harry gets Ginny, and Ron gets Hermione. It was a deal the boys shook hands on.

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth, holding it in a light fist, her thumb stuck to her lip.

"Eheheh..." she laughed nervously, putting her hands behind her back, "I forgot about that part!" she said letting her hands down, and with one hand scratching the top of her head. "Sorry I screamed?" she asked.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that. I'd worry more about him!" Ron said matter-of-factly. He pointed to a certain blonde haired guy, Hermione knew well as...Ferret. Also known as the Great and Honorable Draco Malfoy. Ferret for short.

"Heard he's going to be head boy this year," Ron added, causing Harry's mouth to drop. He had been so sure Dumbledore would have picked him. But noooo...he was prefect. Upon hearing it was MALFOY of all people, he seriously couldn't believe this; and nor could Hermione.

"I canNOT believe MALFOY is Head Boy! I am Head Girl. OH MY FRGGING GOD THIS IS HORRIBLE!!" she said tugging her skirt one minute, the next pulling her hair.

"I'll say..."Harry said softly, his voice filled with anger and poision. A dark cloud appeared above Harry's head as he walked towards the train, "I'll go find a compartment..."

-----------------------------------------

A bit farther from the trio, stood the Slytherin Prince. He overheard their conversation, and when her heard Granger was going to become Head Girl, he couldn't believe his ears. Dumbledore must have made a mistake. THERE IS NO EARTHLY WAY THAT HE WOULD SPEND A WHOLE YEAR WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD. He wasn't planning on sharing a common room with her, and he wasn't planning on living with her. He had to consult Dumbledore. He spun around from where he was standing, and saw her. Then he let his mouth hit the floor. What stood before him was not the Granger he knew. Maybe, he wouldn't consult Dumbledore.

'_Oh, but those legs. And that FIGURE!!' _he thought as he drooled.

"Ah ya...Granger. I knew she was going to be the most beautiful. The flowers that bloom last are the most beautiful. She sure was a late bloomer," A black haired boy with grey eyes said. (I have no idea what color of eyes Blaise has) He had his arms crossed, and looked deep in thought.

"But on personal advice, I'd settle for a pure blood. Ginny for example," It was Blaise's turn to drool, as he leaned against the stone wall, hands in pocket.

"Whatever you say, expert..."Malfoy said, as he approached Granger.

"Heard you were going to be head girl..." Malfoy said, as he crossed his arms, and adopted his trademark smirk on his face.

"What do you want Ferret..."she asked, exhausted for some reason.

"Just to tell you to stay away from me, and my side of the common room, or I'll be forced to decontaminate all of it. That means cleaning and I don't clean. Also stay away from me unless we have business to discuss," he said.

"Do you really think that after all these years I don't know that? And besides...why would I want to hang out with you or even go to your side. Like you said I might infect it," she said crossing her arms.

"Whatever..."and with that he walked away, scolding himself silently for being so lame.

'_She may be a mudblood, but she's my mudblood. Or she will be mine...'_ he thought entering the train, and finding the Heads' compartment. Just as he settled down next to the window, he heard the compartment door open, and in walked Granger. She sat opposite him, and opened a book. To his surprise it was 'Darkness Take My Hand' by Dennis Lehane.

'_She reads HORROR?!!?' _he thought slightly amazed she'd read such a gruesome book. He shrugged it off, and looked outside into the green scenery. The next thing he knew was that he was dreaming.

----------------------------------

Hermione finished the book, and set it down, sighing. _'That was a good read. I didn't know horror/thriller books were so amazing. All the detectives, and blood, and the way the plot goes, and how the author describes the murders. Okay I must admit this book had sex scenes in it, but I'm not twelve...I'm seventeen. I should get over that. I didn't know I was so immature,' _she scolded herself. She looked around herself, tired, and sleepy. Her eyes cast down on a certain blonde who was sitting in front of her. _'So peaceful when asleep. I wish he was always like this...' _she got up, and walked to her book bag, that was on the other side of the seat. Getting out her uniform, she went to change. Her new uniform was kinda revealing. It was a short plaited grey miniskirt, along with a tanktop, and a vest with the Gryffindor sign on it. She had stockings and grey ballet like shoes. Of course the uniform would vary depending for how hot or cold it was, so she decided for the tank top, and the skirt for now. She put the vest back, and sat back down, then engulfed herself in another book 'Shutter Island' also by Dennis Lehane, and was too busy to notice Malfoy wake up.

--------------------------------

Malfoy groggily opened his eyes only to find an even more beautiful female sitting before him. She had a white tank top with the Gryffindor sign above her right breast, and a short plaited grey skirt. She had stockings and grey ballet like shoes. She looked so gorgeous that Malfoy pretended he was asleep just so he could watch her. Again the door slides open, and he pretended to wake up. He turns to see Professor McGonagall standing there, a stern look on her face.

"Oh good Ms. Granger. You are already dressed. Mr. Malfoy, please get dressed into your uniform, and come here immediately. I have something important to say in the last three hours of the ride," she said, "I will be back in ten minutes. You better be ready." And with that, the old woman left Malfoy and Granger in thoughts. Snapping back to reality, Malfoy went to get dressed. He returned just in time to see McGonagall walk in.

"Good to see you ready," she said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"As you know already, this is your last year at Hogwarts. It is also Harry Potter's last year. Now the headmaster wanted to make it special to him, so he is assigning you two to the job of making it special. You get to make as many parties, grand balls (I am not American, so I have not the bloody hell of an idea how you call those parties for the rich where people dress up in those frilly dresses, and wear expensive jewelry. Or maybe the ones where they wear a mask to hide the face, and crap. I'm just gonna call it a 'ball' for future reference. If anyone knows what they are called, please PM or review so that I know. Thanx.) and other kinds of things. Do whatever you want with this year as long as it doesn't interfere with the studies. Please make the first event soon enough." With that the professor stood up and left those two glaring at each other.

Both knew something very well. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOONNNGGG year.

-------------------------------------------------

**There ya go. Chapter one completed. I hope I get a lot of reviews for this, because I want both critics, and good points about the story. Please don't be lazy and not leave a review, because if you don't I'll stop writing. There…so now I have to get my Devil's food cake from the oven or it'll burn. I hope you liked and ttyl.**


End file.
